Mysteries in New York City
by Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen
Summary: My name is Sophie Renae McFadden. I live in Plano, Texas with my parents & older sister. We took a trip to New York once when I was 10 & I made a friend there. After 5 years & a terrible accident that left me homeless, I find myself back in New York with Ethan, the guy I met. Then I meet green, walking humanoid turtles one night while searching for Ethan when he disappeared RaphXOC
1. Hello New York! part 1

**Hello people! This is my new TMNT story, Mysteries in New York City. I will be switching back and forth through this story line to my other one in Transformers Prime: Outcasts and Autobots. Check that one out whenever you get the chance.**

**This is my first TMNT fic and it will be the 2012 Nickelodeon version. I hope you all like it and plus, there will be no Turtles at first. You have to meet my OCs and get to know them a little. Please give this story a chance. Without further ado, read on!**

**I own: my OCs**

**Nickelodeon owns: This version of TMNT.**

**Sophie's POV**

"Mama, why're we not going to Florida?" I asked as she closed the trunk of the car. She put my suitcase in last and handed me my pillow.

"Because there's too many hurricanes happening in Florida and the vacation house we usually rent out got flooded." Mama explained as she led me to the other side of the car. I got in and buckled up. My older sister, Caroline, is already sitting in her seat behind Daddy.

"I've heard about New York. Nancy told me about it when she went to visit during spring break last year." Caroline said as she brushed her hair. "She said that she wanted to move there with me when we're older."

"Maybe one day, sweetheart." Daddy said as he backed out of the driveway of our home and started driving to the airport. I've been to the airport many times.

Ever since I turned 7 years old, we've been taking trips to Florida during the summer. Thanks to the hurricanes in Florida, our beach house flooded and now we have to go to New York. We live in Plano, Texas and it's pretty here. Now that I'm 10, we've been traveling more to other places. Caroline has been bringing her friends along on trips, but they don't stay as long.

I wish I had friends. I'm shy and not many people talk to me. The only friend I had moved away during first grade. Caroline is 12 years old and older than me by 2 years. She's starting middle school in August and she wants more clothes to make her look pretty. Caroline also wants makeup, a cell phone and a purse. I don't know why she wants this stuff. Caroline said it was because all of her friends were doing it and she was starting middle school in the fall.

We make it to the airport and some people help us with our stuff. Daddy holds onto my passport for me until we get to the nice lady checking them. I could see my name on my passport. Sophie Renáe McFadden.

Everyone says I look just like Mama when I was little. I have brown eyes and black hair that I like to donate. Anytime my hair gets a certain length, I have Mama take me to the hair salon to cut it off and send to people who have cancer for a wig. My hair grows fast, so I don't mind it when it's short. Right now, my hair is to my lower back. I have pale skin for some reason and Caroline has tan-colored skin. She said it was from tanning out in the sun. I tried it before, but I only end up getting sunburned. I guess I'm short for my age, but Daddy doesn't think so.

Right now, we go through the metal detector and security before getting on the plane. As we're waiting for the plane to take off, I tap my fingers against the armrest.

I've never been to New York in my lfe. Are there many houses there? How many tall buildings are there? Are there gonna be any nice kids at the hotel we're staying in?

"Mama, is New York gonna be fun?" I asked. She was sitting to my left and Caroline was in the seat next to the aisle.

"Yes, sweetheart. We're all going to have lots of fun in New York." Mama said and squeezed my hand as the plane started to move. I looked out the window and felt the plane move faster as we took off. We wouldn't get to New York until 7:00 pm and I had my pillow for a nap. I leaned back against my pillow and looked out the window. I watched as the land disappeared and all I could see was clouds. It looked peaceful and I felt myself getting sleepy.

'I hope this New York trip will be fun.' I thought to myself and closed my eyes. 'I wonder if I'll meet new people and make new friends.' After a couple of minutes, I felt sleep take over and I went to Dreamland.

**Hours later going through the hotel doors...**

"Oh, wow! This place is huge!" I say and look up at the hotel we're staying in. We were staying around the most popular city in New York and every building was huge! Even the airport is huge! I had slept through the entire ride and woke up in a taxi cab.

"Keep it down, Sophie. You're embarrassing me." Caroline said as she looked around. "Mom, can we go to a mall after this? I wanna see the clothes and shoes."

"Maybe later, dear. First we need to unpack and go eat dinner." Mama said as she gave the luggage to a hotel worker. "Hold these, please. Caroline, please get that cart for me." Caroline pushed the cart to Mama and I helped put some stuff on the cart.

After 20 minutes, we had everything inside the hotel room. We were on the top floor and I looked out the window. I could see the whole city and it was so pretty! I felt like the queen of the world as I looked at the city. New York was so beautiful.

"Sophie, we're going to a fancy restaurant. Get your best dress on." Mama said and I got my dress out of the suitcase. I changed in one of the closets because both bathrooms were being used by Caroline and Daddy. After I got changed, we walked to the restaurant.

I admired all of the tall buildings and the pretty lights. It was so beautiful. There was a line at the restaurant and it wasn't as long as I thought it would be. We waited outside and I saw a boy standing in front of us in line with his parents.

He had on a dressy shirt and khaki pants. His hair was really curly and blond. He had skin color like Caroline's and his eyes were blue. He was tall and possibly older than me. Both of our parents started talking to each other and Caroline used Mama's phone to text her friends.

"Hey." the boy said and I shyly waved.

"Hi." I said and rubbed my arm. I'm not really good with making friends. The only friend I had moved away along time ago.

"My name is Ethan Decker. What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Sophie McFadden." I introduced myself.

"My grandmother's name was Sophie." Ethan said and suddenly I don't feel so scared.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, but she died about 2 years ago." Ethan said and bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Both my grandmother and grandfather are dead." Ethan said.

"If it makes you feel any better, both of my grandparents are dead." I said. "They died not too long ago."

"Sorry to hear that. I guess that's one thing we have in common." Ethan said and I smiled.

"Yeah. I never knew anyone who had something in common with me." I said. "I never really had a friend before. The only friend I had and she moved away when we started first grade. I never get to talk to her because we don't have their number. I miss her and she made school fun for me."

"I'm sorry. I only have two friends I hardly see them anymore because they move around alot." Ethan said. "That's another thing we have in common."

"Where do your friends move around to? My friend went to California." I asked. Ethan checked to see if our parents were busy talking to each other before leaning in to my ear.

"They're cousins and their family's house burnt down 5 months ago during a family gathering. All of the kids were playing outside and they lived. Most of their cousins and siblings were taken to the orphanage and split up. They both escaped together and police have been trying to find them." Ethan explained and my eyes widened. "I met them on the basketball court and we palyed ball for a while before I noticed who they were. We got to know each other and I didn't want to turn them in or split the up and lose the only friends I had. I guess the cops must be close because I haven't heard anything from them and I didn't see them on the news or in the paper."

"Wow. I hope they show up soon." I said. "They sound ok to me. And I'll keep this a secret. You're my friend." Ethan smiled.

"Thanks, Sophie." Ethan said and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Come on, you two. We're all sitting together." Daddy said and Ethan gave me a high five. We sat down at the table and talked about everything.

Ethan liked to free style rap and I sang anything. We could both dance pretty well and we both wanted to act in the future. Ethan was funny and I laughed at his jokes. We had so much in common. The only difference was our ages; he's 13 and I'm 10. He was already a teenager.

His parents were nice and they also invited us to a karaoke restaurant for dinner tomorrow. Mama thought it would be a good place to show some people that I can sing. Daddy wanted to go because the person who gets the most votes gets their meal free.

After we got done eating, we all had to split ways. I didn't want to leave, but I'll have a chance to see Ethan again tomorrow.

"Where do you live in New York?" Ethan asked as our parents paid for our food.

"We don't live here. We live in Plano, Texas." I said and looked away. "We're just staying for a while on vacation. I hope you're not mad."

"No, I wouldn't get mad at you." Ethan said and I looked at him with hope. "We can stay in touch by phones. My parents will and I'm sure yours would, too."

"Ok. I just still can't believe that you're my friend." I said and hugged him.

"Of course I'm still your friend." Ethan said as we both hugged. "Friends are forever."

"Let's go, Ethan." his mother said and Ethan let me go.

"See you later, Sophie." Ethan called and waved as they walked away.

"Bye, Ethan!" I called and waved back. "See you tomorrow!" Mama took my hand and we walked back to the hotel. I got dressed for bed once we got there. I was so sleepy. I smiled at what happened today. For the first time in my life since first grade, I had a friend who had a lot in common with me. I laid on the bed and closed my eyes. I had a big day tomorrow.

**First chapter finished! So, many of you want to know what Sophie looks like when she's older? I will have a picture up as the cover of this story. She is a mixture of Dakota Fanning and Rowan Blanchard, so she's not a real person.**

**Sorry it seems rushed. I have so much going on and school coming up, plus graduation. Also, the one year birthday of Transformers Prime: Outcasts and Autobots is soon on January 29. Make sure to read it if you haven't!**

**The turtles will not be showing just yet in this story. I have to get Sophie all introduced and everything.**

**Please read and review and no flames!**


	2. Hello New York! part 2

**Hey, it's time for a new chapter! Sadly, the turtles will not be in this chapter either. I have to get some things out of the way first. So, I guess some of you liked the first chapter and that's a good thing. Now we have Sophie spending more time with her friend Ethan and singing a song for them. Now, time for the story!**

**I own: My OC's**

**Nickelodeon owns: This version of TMNT**

**I don't own Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie**

**Sophie POV**

"Sophie, we're going to the mall! Hurry and get ready!" Caroline called from the bathroom. I ran over to my drawer with some clothes and I put on my pretty, shrilly shirt and my purple shorts. Caroline was already waiting eagerly at the door when I walked out of the room. She looked at my outfit and then frowned.

"Why are you wearing that to the mall? Why not put on a dress for tonight at dinner?" Caroline asked as she gestured to her outfit. She already put on her pink dress and she left out the leggings.

"Because we're coming back to the room, aren't we?" I asked and looked at Mama, who just came out to the hall.

"Yes, we're coming back to the room because your father has to take a shower and get his tux washed." Mama said. "He managed to get mustard on it somehow. So now it's just us going to the mall."

"Ok. Can we go see the new sales for JC Penny?" Caroline asked and I rolled my eyes. Her friends just started getting their outfits shown in the JC Penny magazines, so now Caroline has to get every single outfit she likes from there. I don't see what the big fuss is about. I mean, they're just clothes, no big deal.

"Yes, Caroline. We'll check out some clothes from JC Penny." Mama said and grabbed her purse. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yes, Mom." "Yes, Mama." Me and Caroline say at the same time.

"Bye, girls!" Daddy calls from the other side of the room.

"Bye, Dad." "Bye, Daddy!" Me and Caroline say againa at the same time. Caroline gave me an annoyed look as we walked out the door.

"Why do you call them that? Don't you think you're too old for that?" Caroline asked as we trailed behind Mama.

"I don't really care what I call them. All of the names means the same." I said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I just think that you're getting too old to call them that." Caroline said and I rolled my eyes.

"And I don't care what I call them. It all means the same." I said and we reached the car. Taking the car to the mall made more sense so that if we did buy anything, we didn't have to carry it all in our arms back to the hotel.

The drive wasn't too long and I felt at peace when I looked out at the buildings. It looked pretty during the morning, too. People say that New York is the city that never sleeps. I can see that it's true. There were so many people out on the streets, they can fill up a school.

"We need to get to the mall fast before the lunch rush." Mama said and I looked at her in confusion.

"Why, Mama?" I asked.

"Because lunch rush is when everyone in the city goes to lunch and the traffic is terrible." Mama answered. "You can hardly move a foot in an hour while stuck in this traffic."

"Wow." I said and looked back out the window. There were so many shops and restaurants around. We were hoping to check out the restaurant we're going to tonight as we pass by. It's one of the shops that are across from the mall.

"Hey, look. There's the restaurant we're meeting the Deckers." Mama said as she points out the other window. I do my best to crane my neck and see it, but Caroline's head blocked most of my view. Some people were eating outside on a deck and the building was a dark shade of purple and black. The sign on it read: Martin's Karaoke Grill.

The car started moving and I kept my eyes on the building until I couldn't see the building anymore. We arrived at one end of the mall and Mama parked the car somewhere near the mall entrance. That place was just as huge inside as it was outside.

"Look at all of the shops!" Caroline said as she stared at the first window we came to. "Why can't I get any clothes from these stores?"

"Because they're for people older than you." Mama said. "Why don't we go to Justice? You and Sophie seemed to like that place."

"I only like a few choice items in there." I said. Only some of the clothes and accessories in there caught my attention. Caroline liked that place alot about a year or two ago, but now she likes these places called Abercrombie and Fitch and Rue 21. They do have pretty clothes and I like a few T-shirts from Hot Topic whenever Caroline wants to check out belly button rings for the future.

Mama said that I can get stuff from these places when I get older and the same goes to Caroline. She's just now getting to the age where she likes these clothes. And now that I'm getting that age soon, Mama said to pick clothes that made me look like the person I'm going to be when i get older. She said that it depends on what kind of person I'm gonna be.

"No. My friends don't shop at Justice anymore." Caroline said and crossed her arms. "Can we go to JC Penny? I wanna see if they got any good shoes."

"We'll get there, ok? Just be a little patient." Mama said as she looked at the thing that held the map of the mall. "First we have to navigate through the mall and find it."

"Here it is!" I say and do my best to point and put my finger on JC Penny. "It's almost in the middle of the mall."

"And now I have a route to get us there." Mama said as she traced her finger from the place we are to JC Penny on the map. "Let's go and maybe we can get lunch at the Food Court whenever we get done looking at stuff."

"So I'm not gonna get anything?" Caroline asked as we started walking.

"Maybe one or two items, Caroline. We have to save our money in case Sophie doesn't win the karaoke contest." Mama said as she held our hands so we don't get lost. "Your father insisted that we give Mr. Decker the money so he can pay for us. I don't want to take any risks."

"Yes, Mom." Caroline said and gave me a look that said we will talk later. I nodded so she knew I would talk to her.

We made it to JC Penny and Caroline practically skipped over to the junior section. I might as well look and see if there's anything I like. After searching in the clearance rack, I found a nice button up shirt and a plaid top. The button up shirt was too big and the plaid shirt was too small. I shrugged and put them back.

Caroline found a Boys shirt and bright pink pants. She also had to try on a few other matching outfits. I agree, they look good on her, but they made her look like an adult. I didn't liek it that much and I liked wearing clothes that had things like a cat or a T-shirt that said, 'I'M NOT SHORT, I'M FUN SIZE!'

I just like jeans and maybe a few overalls from time to time. I don't buy shorts unless I have to practice or to play soccer. Caroline got her outfits and I eventually got a plaid shirt that fit me snug.

"Really? That's all you got?" Caroline asked as Mama paid for the stuff. "I would've got another pair of jeans or something much prettier."

"I liked it and it's comfy." I said in defense. "I also liked the color."

"Whatever. I just hope we come back." Caroline said as Mama grabbed the bags that had our clothes. "Where are we going now, Mom?"

"To the Food Court." Mama said as we walked out of JC Penny. "Traffic is still bad and we might as well eat lunch here." We walked to the Food Court and we all got food from a Chinese outlet. This stuff tasted good and we didn't take long to eat. Caroline wanted to go look around some more, but Mama said that we had to go while traffic wasn't bad. I didn't want to go and look around anymore, so I was thankful for that.

We got in the car and headed back to the hotel and had to wait. I looked around at the buildings around. Some were really tall and I wanted to look down at everything while standing from the tallest windows. It sounds and looks fun.

"Mom, will we be back in time for me to try on my outfits and take a few pictures for Nancy and Bailey?" Caroline asked as she tried to look in the back for the shopping bags.

"It depends if the traffic wants to move within the next five minutes." Mama said as she looked for a possible way out. "Now is when we need a motorcycle or a helicopter to get through this traffic."

"A helicopter?" I asked. I wonder if you can see the whole city from a helicopter? Then again, I also want to ride a motorcycle someday.

"Aha!" Mama said and the traffic started to move. "It's a miracle!"

"Yeah!" I said and we continued on towards the hotel. Caroline looked bummed about not staying at the mall or going shopping. Oh well, at least we got through traffic while it wasn't bad. "Do you think we'll make it back in time?"

"Yeah, we'll have plenty of time to get ready." Mama said. "Do you have a song picked out for later at the restaurant, Sophie?"

"Yeah. Do you think I'll win?" I asked and Caroline shrugged.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll still feel good for trying." Mama said and we parked in front of the hotel. "Let's go and maybe you'll have enough time to show your father waht you got." We got out of the car and went inside to show Daddy our stuff. He was already dressed in his tux and looked nice. Caroline tried on her clothes and Daddy whistled and clapped for her. I tried on my shirt and he did the same for me.

"I'll be clapping louder when you perform at the restaurant." Daddy said as I finished giving a little spin. "Do you know what you'll be singing?"

"Yes and I think you guys will like it." I said and went out of the room to change. I got my fancy dress on and decided to watch some TV to pass the time. I couldn't find anyhting good and put it on MTV. "Oh, hey Caroline! It's our song!" I shouted and turned the TV up. We would always sing and dance to this song whenever we heard it. We even sang it in front of Mama and Daddy all dressed up once. They got it on video and always watch it just to make us all laugh.

"Ok." Caroline said without a care as she read her magazine.

"C'mon!" I said and pulled on her arm.

"No, Sophie. I don't dance to that anymore." Caroline said as she yanked her arm away from me. "And I don't sing to it anymore, either."

"Why not?" I asked with a heartbroken look.

"Because I'm getting too old to do that and act immature." Caroline said as she marked something in her magazine. "I already matured and you need to as well." I felt my heart hurt at that. We're supposed to be immature; we're kids. I've even heard of kids her age that act like 6 year olds and no one really has a problem with it.

"But Caroline, we're kids and supposed to be silly." I said. "Why're you afraid to?"

"I'm not afraid, I just don't want to have a bad reputation when I get to middle school." Caroline said as she tried to ignore me each time I peeked around the magazine. "If I don't have a good reputation, I'll be teased about being a little kid and I won't have any friends."

"But what about me? Am I not important to you?" I asked with hurt written all over my face.

"Yeah, but...my friends are important." Caroline said and then realized what she just said. "I mean, I didn't mean to say that! It's just...complicated." Caroline wiped that look off her face and started reading her magazine again, trying to ignore me. I finally gave up on her and turned back to the TV.

"Ok," was all I could say and I noticed our song was over and another one was playing. What Caroline said hurt. She cared more about her reputation and friends than she did her family and sister. We've known her longer than her friends have and she loved us first. Plus her friends weren't even here, so left embarrassment out of the picture. I watched some more music videos on MTV before we got ready to leave. I was ready to see Ethan. At least he'll hang out with me and not be embarrassed.

"Let's go, Sophie." Mama said. She had on a beautiful black dress and had her hair up in a bun.

"Wow, you look so ppretty, Mama." I said and held her hand as Daddy closed the door behind us. We were gonna walk to the restaurant this time and traffic wasn't bad. My legs were burning a little by the time we got there, but it was worth it. We went inside and saw Ethan and his parents sitting by the stage. The stage wasn't real big, but it was spacey.

There were alot of tables and there was a door that led to the deck outside. A DJ was sitting on the other side of the stage working and putting on a few rap songs. There was what looked like a small dance floor up close to the stage and it had a changing tile floor. It lit up with colors and graphics that looked awesome. The lights were on, but no one was on the stage singing. There were a few people dancing on the floor and there were only a few groups of people in here right now. I wonder if this place will fill up later at night and other people also sing. I went over to the table and Ethan gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"ACK! Ethan!" I said as he picked me up off the floor in the hug. He put me back down and I got my lungs full of air. "You goofball! I don't wanna be squeezed in half!"

"I'm just glad to see you." Ethan said as we sat down.

"Hello, Sophie." Mrs. Decker said and I waved at his parents.

"Hi. It's nice to see you again." I said.

"It"s nice to see you, too. Your mom says that you are going to sing a song up there." Mr. Decker said as he motioned to the stage. "Are you going to win with the song you pick?"

"I hope so." I said. "Even if I don't win, I still want to show some people in New York what I'm made of!"

"That's the spirit, Sophie!" Mrs. Decker said and the waiter came over to get our drink orders. Ethan and I got the same thing and it was Dr. Pepper. I guess we both like Dr. Pepper because we mainly get it whenever there's no Coca-Cola in the restaurant.

"Hey, look here." Ethan said as I just got my drink and straw. I looked in time to see him point his straw at me and blow into an open end to send the white paper cover to my face. The paper hit me on the nose and Ethan laughed as the paper got stuck in my hair. I smirked at him playfully and wadded ther paper into a tiny ball before throwing it at him. Ethan retaliated by wadding up his napkin and throwing it at me.

"Kids, be a little more professional." Mama said and we stopped, but still threw one last paper wad at each other. The waiter ordered our food and we engaged in small talk.

Daddy took me over to the DJ so he can put me on a sign-up sheet for the karaoke contest. After I got my name on the sheet, we headed back to the table and I got Ethan a penny from off the floor.

"Here, one for good luck." I said and handed it to him.

"Thanks, but you keep it so you'll have a chance of winning the contest." Ethan said and pushed the hand with the penny back to me. "You need it more than me."

"Thanks." I said and hugged him before sitting back down.

"So, do you plan on going into music when you get older?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. I'm also gonna try to go into theatre while I'm at it." I answered.

"So, musical theatre? Like Broadway?" Ethan asked and I nodded. "Cool! Broadway is about a mile away from here or so. I think it may be somewhere by the mall."

"Wow. I've never been to Broadway, but I've always wanted to perform on there." I said. "I've been in a few plays before and it made me want to be an actress."

"Nice. I've been in only one play before and I've been trying to be a rapper and an actor." Ethan said. "That's one more thing we have in common."

"Cool!" I said and played with the straw in my drink. "How many times have you been here?"

"About three or five at the most." Ethan answered. "My parents usually invite their friends and their kids come along. Their kids never sing and you're the first one I know to actually do it."

"Really? I am?" I asked and Ethan nodded. "Wow. Have you sang or rapped on the stage here?"

"Only once and it was against a girl who couldn't sing even if her life depended on it." Ethan answered and I nodded. "Hopefully you can beat whoever else is singing tonight."

"Thanks." I said. "I think I saw about 4 names up there on the sign-up sheet. How come you're not singing tonight?"

"Because you're singing. I would kinda feel bad if I won and you didn't." Ethan answered.

"No. I probably would feel bad if I lost and you rub it in my face. But I just sing because I love to sing and I have fun doing it." I say and then thought of something. "Hey, do you think you can ask your mom if you can have a sleep over tonight?"

"Yeah!" Ethan said and looked at his mom. "Hey, Mom. Is it ok if I sleepover with Sophie tonight?"

"No, not tonight but maybe tomorrow night." Mrs. Decker said. "We have to get up early in the morning and go to Northern Hills for a while."

"Ok." Ethan said. "At least we get to have a sleepover."

"Yeah, it's not a total loss." I said and Caroline huffed. She was sitting beside of Ethan and was trying to ignore us from the look on her face. I guess she'll have to get over the fact that Ethan will stay over for one night. "There's no need to be mad, Caroline." Caroline looked at me.

"I'm not mad. I just haven't met anyone my age who wants to be friends with me." Caroline answeres.

"I'm only a year older than you." Ethan said to her.

"I don't really hang out with people who are already in middle school." Caroline said. "Not unless my friends hang out with people in middle school will I ever be friends with them."

"You're so vain." Ethan said and Caroline frowned at him. I didn't know what vain meant, but it must be bad if Caroline frowned.

"Whatever." Caroline said as she started to text her friends on Mama's phone. Then our food finally arrived and we ate.

"This place has good dipping sauce." I said and dunked a chicken strip into the sauce.

"I like the ranch dressing." Ethan said as he took a bite of chicken strip with ranch.

"Ew, ranch is disgusting!" I said and made a face.

"You're on crack." Ethan said and I raised my eyebrow in confusion. What did he mean by that?

"What does that mean?" I asked and Ethan laughed.

"I'll tell you later." he said and I shrugged and got back to eating. After we got done eating, it was 7:00 PM and it was time for the karaoke contest.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" The DJ announced and the lights went all colorful. "It's time for our karaoke contest of the night! The rules are simple. We hand out slips after each person of people have performed and you vote for the best. We tally up everyone's votes after 10 minutes and the winner shall get their meal free and a free dessert of their choice. So first up is Sydney Packer!"

A girl walked up on the stage and took the microphone. She started singing and she wasn't that bad. I had listened to the other people who were on the list sing and even dance a little. Two guys sang together and one of them rapped a part of the song.

"They did that a little wrong." Ethan said. "Especially on a rap song."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because the rap part of the song requires a deep voiced guy. A guy who does bass." Ethan explained. The rest of the song was ok with that guy. But with the tempo and the beat, it just sounds wrong."

"I can see what you mean." I say as they exit the stage. "There's a few people I remember not doing so well because they didn't follow the tempo of the beat."

"Now she may be young, but she has the voice and the guts, Sophie McFadden!" The DJ announced and I got up as everyone cheered. I walked to the stage and stood on the stage at the micrrphone. Some people were looking at me and they couldn't believe that I was up here. I took a deep breath as the music started.

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

**Da da da da**

**The smell of your skin lingers on me now**  
><strong>You're probably on your flight back to your home town<strong>  
><strong>I need some shelter of my own protection, baby<strong>  
><strong>To be with myself and center clarity, peace, serenity<strong>

**I hope you know, I hope you know**  
><strong>That this has nothing to do with you<strong>  
><strong>It's personal, myself and I<strong>  
><strong>We've got some straightenin' out to do<strong>  
><strong>And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket<strong>  
><strong>But I've got to get a move on with my life<strong>  
><strong>It's time to be a big girl now<strong>  
><strong>And big girls don't cry<strong>  
><strong>Don't cry<strong>  
><strong>Don't cry<strong>  
><strong>Don't cry<strong>

**The path that I'm walking I must go alone**  
><strong>I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown<strong>  
><strong>Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?<strong>  
><strong>And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay<strong>

**I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to do with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<br>And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<br>Don't cry  
>Don't cry<br>Don't cry**

**Like the little school mate in the school yard  
>We'll play jacks and uno cards<br>I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
>Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to<br>'Cause I want to hold yours too  
>We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds<strong>

**But it's time for me to go home**  
><strong>It's getting late and dark outside<strong>  
><strong>I need to be with myself and center clarity, peace, serenity<strong>

** hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to do with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<br>And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<br>Don't cry  
>Don't cry<br>Don't cry. La da da da da da...**

Everyone was cheering by the time I got done singing. I can't believe I done so good! I even seen some people with their phones out recording me to show to their friends. People in New York will soon recognize me. I got down and walked back to my seat.

"You were amazing, Sophie!" Mama said and hugged me.

"Thanks, Mama!" I said and went to Daddy.

"That was great, Sophie! You sounded like a real lady up there." Daddy said.

"You have a real talent, Sophie." Mrs. Decker said.

"You have a pretty voice." said Mr. Decker.

"Thank you." I said and shook their hands. Ethan gave me a smile as I sat down and Caroline went back to texting.

"You did great!" Ethan said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. "I was the last person who performed. Who do you think will win?"

"I dunno." Ethan said and got a slip of paper that the waiter dropped off at our table. "But I know we're all picking you." I waited patiently as everyone talked and put their votes in a basket that was soon taken up to the DJ. The DJ and a guy who was dressed up were counting the votes and putting them up in different piles. After ten minutes, the DJ started talking.

"The votes are in and we have our winner. The person who gets their meal free and a free dessert is...Sophie McFadden!" The DJ said and I nearly dropped out of my seat. I won!? I won! I smiled as everyone cheered and the guy in the suit went over to talk to Mama and Daddy. Another waiter brought me the chocolate cake and Ethan surpised me by giving me a hug from behind.

"I knew you could do it!" he said and I laughed. "And I want a bite of that cake."

"Sure." I said and used my fork to cut the cake in half. "Thanks for believing in me. I think I had a shot of pure luck."

"I think it's because you have a real talent." Ethan said and I smiled.

"Do you really think so?" I asked and he nodded.

"I know so." Ethan said and started eating his slice of cake. I got compliments from people who were coming by to leave and even a waitress complimented me. I got done with the cake and we had to leave. I couldn't wait for the sleepover tomorrow night!

"I can't wait for tomorrow night! Can you?" I asked Ethan as we all exited the restaurant.

"Nope. I'll bring over a few movies I'm sure you'll like and you can fix some popcorn." Ethan said. "I can bring the soda and we can pig out on it all and get all sugar crazy!"

"Now you're talking my style!" I said and noticed Mama looking at me.

"Say goodbye, Sophie. You two can talk later tomorrow." Mama said and I nodded.

"Yes, Mama." I said and we both hugged each other. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Ethan said and we all headed our seperate directions. I just can't wait for tomorrow!

**And the second chapter is complete! Sorry it took so long to update, I have other shit going on in my life to handle. I'll try to post again soon! The next chapter will have a sleepover in it and you get to see how sugar high crzy Sophie and Ethan get. Until next time!**

**Please read and review and no flames please! :)**


	3. Friendly Sleepover

**Now is what everyone had been waiting for: the next chapter to this story! Time for Sophie and Ethan's sleepover! Since Sophie is 10 years old, Ethan will be teaching her things about having a life when it comes to friends. He will help her learn about what to do to make friends and teach her what the kids are doing now.**

**Ethan is really trying to be like a big brother to help protect Sophie from being the one awkward kid in the class or the girl who doesn't know about swear words or how to use them. He's going to teach her the basics and it can help her for when she goes back home. I won't let anything get too graphic or whatever, so it won't be rated M for this chapter. Now that you get that, onto the story!**

**I own: my OCs**

**Nickelodeon owns: this version of TMNT**

**Sophie POV**

"Mama, is anyone at the door?" I asked as I got off the couch.

"No, sweetie. They'll be here, just be patient." Mama said and she went back to washing the clothes. I groaned and flopped back against the couch. The whole day was boring.

We ate breakfast in the lobby and stayed in the hotel room the rest of the time. I watched TV for a while until Caroline took it over and I got a book to read. I finished the book in no time and ate lunch in the lobby again. I tried to get Caroline to play a few games with me, but she said no because she wasn't into those games anymore.

"Why don't we watch a little TV?" Daddy asked as he sat down with me and cut the TV back on.

"Ok." I said and Daddy flipped through the channels until we found the Aristocats.

"Hey, we all like this movie. We can watch it until Ethan gets here." Daddy said.

"Ok, I love this movie!" I say and perk up.

I noticed a few things about the movie that seemed to relate to my life.

The little white cat sounded a bit like Caroline, trying to grow up fast and be a grown up when she's still a kid. The only difference about the cat and Caroline is that Caroline shut herself off from the rest of the family. We were so close and now we're like awkward people. I hated what she's become.

The movie ended before I knew it and it was almost time for dinner in the lobby. There was a knock at the door and I almost jumped to the roof in excitement.

"Ethan's here!" I yelled and ran to the door. Daddy followed behind me and looked through the peephole where I couldn't see. He opened the door and Ethan stood there with his stuff and his mom was standing there beside of him.

"Hi!" I greeted Ethan and hugged him. Daddy invited them inside and Ethan sat his stuff down on the couch. Caroline was on the other end of the room reading her magazines. She gave us a glance and rolled her eyes. Ignoring her, I looked at Ethan and he shrugged.

"Girls like her will do that." Ethan said and pulled out his phone. "I haven't had dinner yet. Are we going anywhere to eat?"

"We go down to the lobby and eat there. We managed to get our first 3 days to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner free." I explained and he shook his head yes.

"Ok. But would I cost anything? I'm not part of your stay." Ethan asked.

"I dunno. Maybe Daddy can ask the nice lady at the desk if he can get you dinner for free with us." I said.

"Ok." Ethan said.

"Ethan, you be good." his mom said as she hugged him and walked to the door.

"I will, Mom." Ethan said and she walked out the door with a wave.

"Caroline, get ready to go to the lobby." Mama said as she got her shoes. "Ethan, Sophie, that goes for you, too."

"Yes, ma'am." We both said and I got ready to go.

After we were all ready, we headed out the door and down to the lobby. The lobby was huge and the tables were all set out for dinner. We got in line where dinner was being served.

"We don't have to pay for your food, Ethan." Daddy said as he got back from talking to the nice lady standing at the desk.

"Thank you, sir." Ethan said and grabbed a plate.

I got a chicken pie, fries and a chocolate milkshake and sat down with Mama and Caroline at a table. Ethan and Daddy sat down after me and it didn't take long for a conversation between them two. I ate everything on my plate and waited for everyone else to finish eating their food. After they ate, we headed back to the room and started the party.

"So, whatcha wanna do now?" I asked Ethan as he opened up his bookbag.

"I have a few movies we can watch." Ethan said as he pulled out a CD case for movies. I ran over to the food cabinet and got a bag of popcorn and set it in the microwave. Ethan skipped ahead through the previews and I poured the popcorn into a bowl before sitting down beside of him.

bored at"What's this movie about?" I asked.

"It's King Kong. The older version sucks, so I got the new version." Ethan explained. "Trust me when I say that you'll like this movie. Have you ever seen it before?"

"Not this one. I've seen the older version, but the ape wasn't that realistic." I said and ate some popcorn. "Plus, the lady playing the main role had bad acting skills. She nearly fainted every time she seen the ape or gotten into danger."

"If you were in her place, would you act like she did or do your own thing?" Ethan asked.

"I would do my own thing. I probably would yell or be immobile at first, but I would eventually do my own thing and try to fight back against the native people." I said and watched the movie as it started to play.

I was a little bored at first at the beginning, but it started getting more interesting halfway through the movie. There was alot that was different in this movie than the older version and this one was way better by far.

"So, was it any good?" Ethan asked as the end credits came on as I shook my head yes and stretched my arms. The ending was sad and I nearly cried.

"Yeah. I hope that Carl guy gets arrested and I really wished that Kong would've lived." I said. "He was just trying to protect Ann from what those people were doing to her."

"I know, but he still didn't have to kill most of the people." Ethan said. "Don't call me corny, but I think that Kong is like Jack because he never gave up on Ann no matter what she went through."

"I don't think it's corny. I think what you said was awesome!" I said and Ethan smiled. "Why do you think that?"

"Because Jack noticed when Ann was missing from the ship and he went to go find her when the others stopped searching. Then he basically jumped off a cliff for her and still followed her up to the top of the Empire State building." Ethan explained and I listened in closely. "Then Kong doesn't kill her like he did these other women in his boneyard. Instead, he protects Ann when she's being chased by those dinosaurs and tries to rescue her from the others. He climbs to the top of the tower and dies still protecting her. Jack is soon up there and Ann realizes that he is Kong to her. Then I thought that it wasn't beauty that killed the beast, it was Ann who saw beauty within the beast."

Wow. I'm stunned. I let my mouth hang open and Ethan smirked.

"Wow...just wow." I said in awe and Ethan chuckled. "How did you manage to come up with that?"

"I did a report on it for school. I got an A+ on the assignment because the extra credit part was how you would view the theme of the movie differently and what does it mean to you." Ethan explained. "The teacher said I was great at this and recommended me for stuff like that. I may go for an English major when I go to college as a back-up plan if being a rap artist doesn't work out for me. What's your back-up plan?"

"Well, if I don't make it in music, then I'm going for journalism. I'm pretty good at reports and writing." I explained. "Caroline's been looking up tips for being a fashion magazine director with her friends and I've also helped them a little before. So I may just be a reporter for a newspaper or for a magazine of some sort. What other movies did you get?"

"How about the Goonies? I love that movie." Ethan said as he got out the DVD case.

"I love that movie, too!" I said as Ethan switched the DVDs. "I'll fix more popcorn. Don't start the movie without me!"

I walked back into the kitchen and put another bag of popcorn in the microwave. I rushed back and poured the popcorn into the empty bowl as Ethan pressed play.

I always loved this movie. I liked how Mikey and his friends went on an adventure for gold and saved their homes. Brand sounded like Caroline in a way and acted like a jerk to Mikey. I liked where they all went down the tunnels and were like pirates when fighting the bad guys.

I wanted to be like a pirate. Caroline and I would always play with me back then, but now she doesn't want anything to do with me.

"They're so awesome!" I said when the movie ended. "I always loved pretending to be pirates with Caroline."

"I wish we could do that, but we may accidentally wake up the neighbors next door." Ethan said and I sighed.

"What time is it?" I asked and Ethan checked his phone.

"10:12." he answered. I usually go to bed around midnight on the weekend watching movies or reading a book. After that, I go to bed and don't wake up until 10 in the morning. "Do you wanna watch another movie? I got about a few more."

"What are they?" I asked.

"I have Titanic, Ice Age and Jaws." Ethan said as he took them all out and laid them on the floor. "Take your pick."

"Ice Age! That movie is great!" I said and noticed the partially empty bowl of popcorn. "I'll get more popcorn. And don't-"

"I know, don't start the movie without you." Ethan said and I disappeared into the kitchen for another bag of popcorn. I stuffed the bag into the microwave and waited for the timer to go off. I got out the popcorn and walked back to Ethan. I poured the contents into the bowl and sat down as the movie started.

Ice Age was a funny movie and I liked Sid because he's hilarious! Diego was also awesome because he's a sabertooth tiger. The baby was adorable and Manny made him look so small beside of him. My favorite part in the movie is when they took the shortcut in the ice and they see all of the things trapped in the ice. I laughed at the next part when the baby slid down in the tunnels and the animals followed him. It was funnier when Diego cheered and wanted to do that again. I would totally go down the tunnels with them because it looks like fun!

"Global warming, ha!" Ethan laughed as the movie ended. "If only they knew."

"I would like to know where the spaceship came from that got stuck in the ice." I said. "And what looked like the 'evolution of Sid' part was funny. I wonder if that's how sloths were made?"

"I know, right? And I want to know about those aliens, though." Ethan said and checked his phone. "It's nearly midnight." I peeked over his shoulder to see if he was right and he was.

"Wow. I'm hardly tired, though." I said and looked at the empty popcorn bowl. "I'll take the popcorn bowl back." I grabbed the bowl and took it into the kitchen where I put it in the sink.

"What do you want to do now?" Ethan asked as I walked back into the living room.

"I dunno." I shrugged and sat down.

"Do you wanna see if your parents will take us out somewhere tomorrow after breakfast?" Ethan asked.

"Sure. Is a walk around this neighborhhood too far of a walk or maybe to the zoo?" I asked. I've been wanting to go to the zoo for a while now since we arrived, but I didn't know if we would have enough time.

"They're both not too far away from here. I wanna go to the zoo first and maybe we can go see a Broadway show." Ethan said and my eyes widened.

"Forget my dumb idea, let's see a Broadway show!" I said and nearly jumped up in excitement.

"I think they're playing the Lion King or the Little Mermaid this time." Ethan said. "I'm fine with either one. But we can go to the zoo first and then to Broadway."

"That sounds like a good idea." I said.

"Hell yeah!" Ethan said and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Whoops."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Ethan said. "I just said something I wasn't allowed to say in front of other people."

"Oh. What was it?" I asked and noticed how Ethan seemed to squirm. "You can tell me. It can't be that bad."

"You haven't really learned of cussing, have you?" Ethan asked and I wondered about it. I think I remember someone say something about cussing before.

"I think so." I said.

"Let me help you understand this before you go through the awkward teen changes and crap like that." Ethan said and got his laptop out. "You're almost to the stage where kids go through a change. I'm kinda halfway through that and only stay nice to people I barely know. If I'm with my two friends or just by myself, it's a different story."

"How so?" I asked and scooted closer where Ethan got up YouTube on the laptop.

"Well, first we start listening to different music. Some grown ups don't like it because they don't understand the music. But we just listen to the lyrics and drown out the rest." Ethan said and put his earphones in. He gave one to me as he played the song he found. "Just listen and you'll see what I mean. It's hard to drown out the music, but try and listen to the lyrics."

I listened past the instruments and stuff to listen to the lyrics. Ethan was right. The song playing right now was beautiful and I don't see why grown ups wouldn't like it. The music nearly made my ears bleed, but the lyrics weren't bad at all.

"You're right. But what else is there to cussing?" I asked, still a little confused.

"This part of the song has a few cuss words in it." Ethan pointed out and I listened. I heard a ew people say things like that and heard Daddy say stuff like that a few times before. What's so bad about them?

"What's so bad about these words?" I asked and Ethan cut off the song and went to Google.

"It's bad to cuss sometimes and they mean different words. 'Fuck' means 'bad' in a way and it means for someone to go and leave them alone." Ethan said and typed the word. There were a few definitions for it and he showed me every different way of saying cuss words and what they meant.

"Cussing on Sundays is bad and causes bad luck for some people. So I learn to bite my tongue and say something like 'Holy Mackenzie!' on Sundays." Ethan said and my ears perked.

"Sorta like on the Goonies?" I asked. They used that saying alot and some cuss words in the movie now that I remember.

"Yeah. And another way of using cuss words is when someone is bugging you non-stop and you say 'piss off' or 'go away, limp dick." Ethan said and it got me to wondering.

"Hey, didn't you say that 'dick' basically meant your wiener?" I asked and Ethan snorted from laughter. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just funny listening to you say that." Ethan chuckled. "And you're also right about that. The teachers at your school haven't told you older kids about puberty, have they?"

"Nope. Caroline did, but not me." I said.

"Ok. The boys just get sweaty more often and grow hair, but the girls go through something different." Ethan said and got up YouTube again. "There's videos that can explain alot better than me."

I remember asking Mama where babies came from one day about a year ago and she didn't really answer me. She told me that they came from the love that other mothers and fathers have. Well, now I know and I know why she decided to wait for me to hear it in school. It's disgusting and not many kids in my grade were told.

"Man, I never knew that growing up meant going through all of that." I said after Ethan showed me the last video. "Why did you decide to tell me now and not make me wait to learn in school?"

"Because I was one of those kids who was told at the last second and got made fun of because he didn't know what puberty or cuss words were about." Ethan said and I patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's ok. Now I know and learned when and where to use cuss words right." Ethan said. "I really didn't want to see you suffer the same fate and I could already tell that Caroline wasn't going to tell you."

"I know. She thinks she's gotta worry about her friends more than her parents and her own sister." I said with sorrow and Ethan hugged me.

"Don't worry. I got your back." Ethan said and I hugged him back.

"Thanks. I guess she's vain." I said.

"I just used 'vain' because I couldn't say that she's a straight up bitch." Ethan said and I snorted.

"You got that right. I just wonder why she stopped playing with me and stopped hanging out with us." I said and slumped. "I really miss how close we once were. I remember when she and I were playing Jenga and we made a nice fortress for her mini dolls. It was fun."

I smiled at the memory of us using every Jenga block we had to build a large fortress for the dolls we had. Mama took a picture as Daddy stood with us holding a Ken doll while Caroline and I held our Barbie dolls. Daddy had sneezed and he bumped against the table, knocking over our fortress. We were a little sad, but we still had the picture of us and the fortress.

"Don't worry about her. You can count on me as your older brother." Ethan said and snapped me back into reality.

"Thanks, Ethan. You're the best older brother I could ask for." I said and we hugged one more time. "I'm sleepy. Everyone else went to bed, right?"

"Yeah, they were gone by 11." Ethan said amd we both got in our sleeping bags. I packed mine in case we went camping somewhere in the park. We were technically camping in the living room.

"What time is it now?" I asked.

"About 1 in the morning." Ethan answered and my eyes widened.

"Wow. I usually go to bed around 12 on the weekends, but I guess I beat that record." I said and yawned. I guess talking made me tired.

"Ok, let's go to bed." Ethan said as he turned off his laptop and got out another movie. "We can fall alseep to this one unless you decide to keep your eyes on the screen the whole time."

"No, I may fall asleep by the time the 5 minute mark passes." I said and got comfortable in my own sleeping bag.

"So, you and I will tell your parents in the morning about going to the zoo and to the Broadway show?" Ethan asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, and get to bed so you won't pass out during the Broadway show, crackhead." I said and he laughed. Ethan also told me what drugs were and to never ever do them as long as I live. I felt my eyes starting to droop.

"Goodnight, Sophie." Ethan said as the movie started to play.

"'Night, Ethan. Thanks for the talk and stuff." I said and closed my eyes.

I knew I wasn't gonna make it through the first 5 minutes of the movie and I felt myself drift off to the land of dreams.

**So, whatcha think? Is it bad, good, somewhat good? I decided to make them non-sugar crazy and let them have a serious talk.**

**I was like Ethan during middle school. I was the one girl in my grade who still didn't know about puberty or cuss words until it was too late. Many classmates teased me about it and when i finally got to puberty, they still made fun of me. One guy went as far as taking a pad out of my pocket and throwing it to the front of the room. Well, now that's over and they hardly bother me anymore.**

**I haven't been posting as much even though I had some good times to write. The reason why is because I had a boyfriend of 8 months and he broke up with me the Saturday after Valentines day. I'm over him now, but I was in great pain for a few weeks. Now I'm done with him and moving on.**

**Anyway, I hope you loved this chapter! Please read and review and no flames please! :)**


End file.
